


How to stay away from depression (and be normal)

by kirk_to_enterpise_15



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirk_to_enterpise_15/pseuds/kirk_to_enterpise_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i wrote this how to story for english and im gonna have to read it out loud...someone please help tell me if it's too much...too personal or dark or something? i just need feedback. thanks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to stay away from depression (and be normal)

Don’t stay in your house on the weekends and convince yourself you would rather be alone. Don’t talk about how much you like the look of bruises and the noise of gun shots. People will give you _very_ weird looks. Don’t tell anyone that you want to study serial killers when you grow up. Stop thinking about death so much. Don’t tell anyone about the pills you take. Don’t stop taking the orange or the blue ones like your friend did. You saw what happened to her, you always wanted to see someone go off their meds but what you saw wasn’t so pretty. Stay away from the people with the biggest bags under their eyes and the scars underneath their clothes, especially if you’re one of them. They fascinate you the most, but they are like leeches. They will suck you dry and leave you with bloodless veins. Don’t tell your therapist about any of this. She might just lock you up. Keep going to a therapist, even if this might not seem “normal”, it will get you there eventually.

 

Don’t take your phone out every time you walk into a room to avoid talking to anyone in your vicinity. Remember that supposedly normal and happy people are social and actually enjoy talking to others. It’s a strange concept to you, but you have to try it. Try and not think the worst of people and don’t believe that no one has any interest in talking to you. This creates what your therapist calls a “negative space”. You’re pretty sure she’s talking about art, but don’t say anything.  Don’t call in sick and stay in bed all day with your warm cat and your warm matchsticks. Stop lying to your mother, tell her that no, you didn’t have fun at the movies. And no, you don’t really connect to people, you don’t know how to anymore. Maybe this time she will take you seriously when you say you’re willing to move to California tomorrow and wouldn’t miss a soul, maybe you just need a new environment. Tell her that’s completely normal. Allow yourself one cry per week, any more than that isn’t normal. Stop touching a door three times in a row because it doesn’t feel “right” and don’t avoid even numbers because they make you “uneasy”.

 

Don’t stay up late, that’s when the thoughts get the darkest. Call your best friend up, the one that lives too far, and talk about stupid things that will make you laugh. Make sure it’s that laugh you can feel deep in your bones, the one that actually makes you break a sweat. Don’t listen to sad music, no matter how much you like it. Take care of yourself and treat yourself, buy yourself some new clothes, watch a funny movie. Remember to cut your nails and put cream on your face. Don’t beg your mom to take you to visit a concentration camp over the summer, this is apparently breaching the “normal” line. Stop taking walks at night and thinking too much while staring at the moon, start taking them during the day when the sun is out. Go with your family. Hang out with someone from school, for the love of God. Go to church, even though you’ve never been a very religious person. Don’t think of yourself as a starving artist and don’t obsess over long forgotten quotes. And when someone asks you how you are, tell them you couldn’t be happier. They always say that if you say something enough, it’ll come true eventually.

 


End file.
